


I Want My Jetpack Back

by distractionpie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Children's book, Crack, Gen, I want my hat back (Jon Klassen), Inspired by a discord conversation, M/M, When I say art I mean in the broadest sense, but mostly should make sense without the context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Relationships: Implied Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, and only really in pt15 so just stop before there for gen, but pretty vaguely
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




End file.
